Norberto Barba
Norberto Barba ist ein US-Amerikanischer Regisseur, der bei der Fernsehserie Suits Regie geführt hat. Biografie Barba, geboren 12.September 1963 in der Bronx, New York City, als Sohn von gebürtigen Kubanern, aus Havanna, und Enkelkind eines gebürtigen Spaniers, aus Valdemoro. Er ging auf die Regis High School in New York City und nach seinem Abschluss dort studierte Barba 2 Jahre an der Columbia University. Danach ging Barba auf die University of Southern California School of Cinema/Television, wo er seinen Abschluss machte, bevor Barba als Director Fellow am American Film Institute einen weiteren Abschluss in Filmproduktion machte. Seine Karriere begann er 1992 mit dem Kurzfilm "Chavez Ravine", bevor Barba 1994 bei dem Film "Blue Tiger", einer US-amerikanisch-japanischen Co-Produktion Regie führte. Er arbeitete zwischen 1996 und 1998 an der Fernsehserie "New York Undercover", wo Barba in Staffel 3 bis 4 jeweils 2 Folgen als Regisseur begleiten durfte. 1999 heiratete Barba Regina Osorio, mit der er 2 Kinder hat. Von 2000 bis 2001 drehte Barba 3 Folge der Fernsehserie "Resurrection Blvd." und wurde für die Folge "Diez y Ocho" 2002 für einen American Latino Media Arts Award (ALMA Award) in der Kategorie Outstanding Director of a Television Drama or Comedy nominiert. 2005 kam er zu "Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (Law & Order: Criminal Intent)", wo Barba bis 2009 bei 10 Folgen Regie führte und in Staffel 6 bis 7 zunächst Co-Executive Producer und dann Executive Producer der Fernsehserie war. 2006 und 2008 wurde er auf Grund seiner Arbeit an "Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (Law & Order: Criminal Intent)" in den Kategorien Outstanding Director of a Television Drama or Comedy und Outstanding Director of a Television Series erneut für einen ALMA Award nominiert. Von 2005 bis 2010 führte Barba außerdem bei 3 Folgen von "CSI: Miami" und 9 Folgen von "CSI: NY" Regie. Von 2006 bis 2014 arbeite er an 5 Folgen von "Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit)" und einer Folge von "Law & Order", womit Barba bereits bei 2 Fernsehserien des CSI-Franchise und 3 Fernsehserien des Law & Order-Franchise gearbeitet hat. Zwischen 2009 und 2010 drehte er 3 Folgen der Fernsehserie "The Mentalist". 2011 kam Barba zunächst zu der Fernsehserie "Lights Out", wo er 5 Folgen der ersten Staffel als Regisseur begleitete und danach zu Suits, wo Barba bei der Folge Identitätskrise in Staffel 1 Regie führte. Zwischen 2011 und 2016 arbeitete er hauptsächlich an der Fernsehserie "Grimm", wo Barba von Folge 2 in Staffel 1 bis Staffel 5 Executive Producer der Fernsehserie war und in der selben Zeit bei 17 Folgen Regie führte. 2016 und 2017 begann er wieder an verschiedenen Fernsehserie, wie "Pure Genius" oder "Chicago Justice", was auch zum Law & Order-Universum gehört, zu arbeiten. Credits Regisseur * Staffel 1: Identitätskrise Filmografie * 1992: Chavez Ravine (Kurzfilm) * 1994: Blue Tiger * 1995: Vanishing Son (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x1) * 1996: Solo * 1996: Apollo 11 - Die erste Mondlandung (Apollo 11, Fernsehfilm) * 1996-1998: New York Undercover (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x11, 3x23 & 4x2-4x3) * 1998: Bermuda Dreieck - Das Tor zu einer anderen Welt (Lost in the Bermuda Triangle, Fernsehfilm) * 1998: The Mall - Flutkatastrophe im Shopping-Center (Terror in the Mall, Fernsehfilm) * 2000: Level 9 (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x10) * 2000-2001: Resurrection Blvd. (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x15, 1x19 & 2x3) * 2003: American Dreams (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x7) * 2004-2005: Medical Investigation (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x10 & 1x15) * 2005: Kojak (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x4) * 2005: CSI: Miami (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x12, 3x22 & 4x4) * 2005: Nemesis - Der Angriff (Threshold, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x7) * 2005: Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens (Numb3rs, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x11) * 2005-2009: Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Fernsehserie, 10 Folgen) * 2005-2010: CSI: NY (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x17, 2x3, 2x9, 2x16, 2x21, 5x22, 6x10, 6x14 & 7x4) * 2006: Conviction (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x2 & 1x12) * 2006: Blade - Die Jagd geht weiter (Blade: The Series, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x8) * 2006-2014: Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Fernsehserie, Folgen 7x22, 12x11, 13x23, 14x24 & 15x24) * 2009: Fringe - Grenzfälle des FBI (Fringe, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x14) * 2009: In Treatment - Der Therapeut (In Treatment, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x14) * 2009: Law & Order (Fernsehserie, Folge 19x21) * 2009: Trauma (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x6 & 1x19) * 2009-2010: The Mentalist (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x18, 2x4 & 2x12) * 2010: Navy CIS: L.A. (NCIS: Los Angeles, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x7) * 2010-2011: The Event (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x10, 1x14 & 1x17) * 2011: Lights Out (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1-1x2, 1x4, 1x11 & 1x13) * 2011: Suits * 2011: Against the Wall (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x5) * 2011-2016: Grimm (Fernsehserie, 17 Folgen) * 2013: The Bridge - America (The Bridge, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x8) * 2016: Ice (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x3) * 2016-2017: Pure Genius (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x5 & 1x13) * 2017: The Strain (Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x5-4x6) * 2017: Preacher (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x11) * 2017: The Path (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x5-2x6) * 2017: Chicago Justice (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x2) * 2017: Designated Survivor (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x19) Trivia * Barba war Teil einer Einheit für psychologische Operationen bei den U.S. Army Special Forces. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten